Shinsou Family
by veritas aniki
Summary: My first English story with 2 OC. Shinsou's father and mother.


It was a long day for Hajime Shinsou. Working by day and night nonstop just for his family. If it weren't for his quirk, he would have collapsed by now. Yet, he forced himself since it was his son on the line.

"Honey?"

There she was, the love of his life. Putting her favorite earrings. Since it was a day to celebrate. Their son, Hitoshi recovered from illness.

Doctor said that it was normal for the kid to get sick often because he was not breastfed sufficiently. But this was the heaviest illness so far. Thankfully it was gone.

Sometimes Hitoshi's mother, Kumi, blamed herself that if she was capable of giving his son the milk he needed...

Hajime snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kumi`s hidden sadness.

"What's wrong?" he said. Kumi didn't want to leave hospital but he somehow convinced her to go home for a little rest at least. Thanks to his quirk, he was able to work at his job without any trouble. But his wife had to get some sleep. That's why he always would go to the hospital right after work and stay there all night. But in the end, as a mother she just couldn't sit at home while her sick son was in hospital.

"It's just that...Oh nothing. C'mon wear this jacket! Hitoshi is getting healthy again! You should be looking good for his sake" she said. As she herself wore something almost formal yet something decent. Last time she wore something like that she was meeting with his husband on the flort times. When it came to the family she was always looking good somehow.

Thankfully she agreed to go home and get some rest after learning that Hitoshi was going to leave the hospital tomorrow. So now she suppressed her negative feelings and became the cheerful person she once was. Wearing nice clothes to take their son. She even wore the necklace that was given to her by her grandmother.

"Kumi"

"Yes honey?" she said, as her husband put a smirk on his face about this word. It was a joke between them. Kumi teased him about how his eyebags looks like a bee hive so for eyebags were honey bags.

"You still call me like that huh?"

It's not his habit to make jokes. But this time, as his wife became sad, he had to assume the role of being cheerful. He was a responsible family man. He was able to be both tired and cheerful if it's necessary.

She laughed for the first time in these few days. Since Hitoshi got sick she had never laughed like that actually. But now as the sweet memories rushed to her mind, she laughed like a shiny blue jewelry. Even though she did her hair like a ball on the top of her head, even though she had a child, even though she aged. Her smile was always this cute and innocent for Hajime.

So they left home and headed to the hospital only to find themselves in the middle of something they never wanted. Some burglars came across them. It's like they came from the shadows as someone would describe. Hajime wasn't a violent person, neither was Kumi. So they did what burglars said.

"Calm down okay. Here is my wallet." he said as his wife grabbed his arm more and more tightly. If only there was a hero...No, they should just go away like that. They took what they want. They should leave them alone and so Hajime would be able to show their son to his worried wife.

"Well hello there beautiful"

That's when Hajime got furious. She could take action and control those fools thanks to her ability to control other people's muscle system. But she was no hero. She had other things on her mind and she wasn't so good at her quirk. She never needed to. She might have taken action but there were two of them and she could only control one person at a time. So it would not be a wise choice to use her quirk.

Hajime never wanted to be one in the first place. He was a good man but not determined like his wife. If there was a hero in both of them it would be his wife Kumi. Or maybe their son since he inherited that positive attitude from his mother.

"What a great necklace" said another burglar. It was just two of them but even one would be enough to terrifiy a normal citizen. Hajime understood the fact that hero's should be able to crush everything in their path. If he could, he would do that to those criminals right now. Since they harassed his wife and even asked for the necklace she got from her grandmother.

Kumi hesitated. She didn't want to give away her necklace. Afterwards, she thought about her son. And so the emotions took control of her hand and reached the necklace. But burglars did not wait, one of them had already reached to the necklace and ripped it off of the woman's neck.

Before even he realized, Hajime took action and reached to his wife. But burglars worried about themself and reacted quickly. Knocked him out good. Hajime never got unconscious before. So he wouldn't know what was going to happen. But one thing was sure for him. He was still awake after the hit he got to his head.

His wife however wasn't that lucky. Because the moment he fell on the ground of their feet something else happened.

"H-hero. Heros here!"

"What!? Where? Give me that woman"

"No! Please!" Kumi said. But they did not listen to her. Burglars had to rescue themselves.

"Dammit, I didn't expect them to arrive this soon. My quirk isn't ready to activate"

"What do you mean you are not ready!? Do you know the situation we're in!?"

"Shut up and hold..."

Hajime saw everything around him. His muscles would not respond. Even his lips would not move but he saw it. Almost like he just took a nap. He did not know what a nap is but he had seen it before. That moment in his life, he was this close to a sleeping condition. Sometimes he wished he knew what kind of feeling it would be, what would happen if he slept...But not like this. If this was what people called sleeping he already hated it. He hated it so much that a few tears dropped from his eyes. From that moment he swore that he would never wish something other than his quirk for sure.

Burglars were trying to escape, and, like that wasn't enough; they pointed a gun on his wife's head. She could not even scream she just cried and he was helpless. Moments passed by like years and he noticed something. A hero approached them from behind.

"No!" he said but his lips would not listen to him

"No don't do it! Let them go! My wife! They got Kumi!"

As hero approached burglars from behind, they tried to make a bargain with hero on the front. But there are two of them. So in the end the hero that approached from behind took one down. But the other burglar panicked and pulled the trigger of his gun. He wasn't even aiming properly. He just shot it whatever he pointed at. Next thing Hajime saw was that his wife collapsed right next to him. As the light in her gray eyes faded away she smiled one last time to the love of his life.

"Take...care...Hitoshi...I...love..."

He couldn't touch her cheek one last time. He couldn't even make a facial expression about it. And until they took down criminals he just drowned in his own sadness, lying on the ground with a paralyzed body.

"Where is mommy?" said the three years old child. His face looked like his father. But his attitude coming from his mother. A dead mother for that moment.

"She...She is gone Little Bucket"

This cheerful nickname was coming from none other than Kumi. As she mentioned that his eyebags carry honey, their son's tired -from illness mostly- eyebags needed a nickname too. So she went with "little bucket" as it's cute for his beloved son.

"But where?" asked Little Bucket.

Hajime had not even recovered from the wound he got from burglars. He still had the bandages on his head. Yet because heros brought him to this hospital, he insisted on seeing his son. It was the nearest hospital.

"Don't worry. We'll see her soon." as he had no choice but to use these words. In the end he had to tell him. Not now, but eventually he would tell him.

So in the end Hitoshi decided that world needed heros. Not intentionally, but if even a little left in his son from wife that would be it. That would be to become hero...


End file.
